What I Did For Love
by 2-huge-tiva-shippers-and-mary
Summary: Eric Beale and a gun. That's all you need to know. One-shot.


_**A/N: Hey there, it's Flor. **__**I know, I know that I still haven't updated "Home Sweet Vegas" but I've been really busy lately with school and everything. **_

_**But, sometime this week I watched Barret's and Renee's Q&amp;A and I was inspired by Barret saying that he would like to see Eric holding a gun. So this idea came to me and I decided to write it down. I hope that Eric doesn't seem too OOC but I had no other choise.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS LOS ANGELES because if I did not only would I be a billionaire, but Neric would be painting the nursery while preparing for the Densi wedding.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

If someone had told Eric that morning that by the end of the day he would be wearing pants while running after Nell in downtown Los Angeles, he would have laughed at their faces and persuade them to get locked up into some psychiatric institution.

But now, not only was he wearing a pair of very uncomfortable jeans, he was also leaving block after block behind him in search of Nell. He wondered how the rest of the team did it every single day and made it look effortless.

He didn't get to dwell on for much longer it as he spotted Nell fighting with one of the bad guys at the back ally of a Chinese restaurant. That's why he hated allies so much. They were dark and filthy and dangerous.

"That's my girl." he thought to himself when he saw Nell landing a hard kick to the man's gut.

The smile froze on his lips when the other man pushed Nell, hard, against the wall.

He felt his chest tighten as her head made contact with the concrete wall before gravity pulled her tiny frame downwards only so that it could hit the cold hard ground.

Before he could register his movements, he was removing his gun from it's holster and was closing the distance between himself, Nell and the jackass who dared to lay a finger on her.

He was a few feet away when said jackass produced a gun of his own and aimed it at her head.

Eric felt a weight of solid lead drop into his stomach at the prospect of losing Nell to a low life scumbag. The things that he would never get to tell or do with her. He couldn't let that happen. He had to try and save her.

"Drop it." he demanded, his gun aimed at his chest.

His voice was so cold the the criminal turned around and looked at him, confusion and surprise evident in his face.

"Or what?" he asked his voice laced with a heavy British accent.

"I shoot." he answered.

Suddenly the English man broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, as if the possibility of Eric shooting him was utterly ridiculously.

Eric made the most of his distraction and fired two shots in the man's shoulder.

He yelled in pain and collapsed, swearing clutching his injured arm.

Eric made quick work of disarming him and zip tying his hand together using more force than necessary. He then dropped on his knees next to a barely conscious Nell, cradling the sides of her haid. He could feel the blood oozing from her head and sticking to his fingers.

"Nell, you have to keep your eyes open."

"Eric?" she groaned, her gaze setting on him.

"Yeah. Don't waste your energy talking. Just keep your... pretty hazel eyes because... you can't die and I... can't lose you... too... you mean-"

He was cut mid sentence by Callen.

"Eric what happened?"

"Can't explain right now. I need you to call two ambulances."

"Ok but how-"

"I said right now!" he shouted, never taking his eyes off Nell.

Callen shared a look with Sam who was disconnecting the call with 911. He was as much taken aback as he was. From all of the years that they've both known Eric, he's never raised his voice to anyone at the office.

"Ok. Sam's already called but you need to relax."

"I will when my partner's life is not in danger anymore."

It was in moments like this that Eric wished that he had stayed home that morning.

* * *

**Does anyone else love badass!Eric as much as I do? Because I love it!**

**P.S I'll probably update the second chapter of my CSI fanfiction tomorrow so keep an eye on for that.**

**Until next time**

**~F **


End file.
